macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonial Megaroad-01
=THE MEGAROAD COLONY SHIP= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND Space War One taught mankind one extremely painful and humbling lesson; the human race was not immortal. Humanity came terrifyingly close to becoming extinct, with only several hundred thousand men, women, and children surviving the Zentraedi's final assault on the planet Earth. Determined to make sure that the human race never came that close to destruction again, the new Unity Government publicly announced the Emigration of Humankind plan in September of 2011 (most of the plan had already been finalized and put into production in early 2010, unknown to Earth's surviving population). Protoculture cloning technology would be used to quickly rebuild Earth's population, and long-range colonization missions would be sent forth to find and settle on habitable worlds around the galaxy to ensure that humankind would never again be limited to one planet. The UN Spacy began sending forth calls for civilian volunteers who would be willing to take part in these historic journeys, and were quickly overwhelmed by requests from people who were ready to risk all to escape the recovering Earth. The SDF-2 Megaroad-01 was the first Terran colony ship to be completed. Construction of the vessel had begun in June 2010, utilizing the half-completed hull of Earth's second battle fortress, which had been abandoned on the moon during the final battle of Space War One. The Megaroad-01 was completed in September 2012 and launched during a planet-wide celebration. Commanded by war hero Misa Hayase Ichijyo, the ship departed the Solar System with an escort fleet of Zentraedi warships, headed towards the center of the galaxy. Simultaneously with the launch of the Megaroad-01 the UN Spacy began construction of the Megaroad-02 and Megaroad-03, both based on the Megaroad-01's design. Both ships were completed and launched 2014. Thereafter mass-production of Megaroad-class colony ships began and soon long-range colony fleets were routinely being launched from the Solar System at a rate of 1-2 per year. The Megaroad-class colony vessels are immense ships, over 30% longer than Zentraedi Nupetiet-Vernitzs command cruiser and with much greater internal volume. The front part of the spacecraft is hollow and contains an entire city that is much larger and more spacious than the one constructed by the Macross citizens trapped aboard the SDF-1. The colony-city can hold up to 80,000 colonists in relative comfort, with citizens enjoying a fairly high (if not luxurious) quality of living. The rear portion of the Megaroad vessels house the command tower, variable fighter landing bays, power systems, and engines of the spacecraft, as well as living quarters for the military pilots and crew. Megaroad-class vessels are not designed to engage in direct ship-to-ship combat with enemy forces, as this would greatly endanger the civilian colonists aboard. Therefore the armament of the colony ships is fairly light, instead relying upon their fighter wings and escort vessels to protect them from harm. The Megaroad ships still serve as flagships for the colony fleets however, and contain an impressive array of sensors and communications gear to help them command and coordinate battles. Captains of Megaroad-class vessels are sworn to do everything they possibly can to protect the civilian lives aboard their vessels, and will not place their ships in danger if they can at all avoid it. Megaroad colony ships served as the UN Spacy's primary exploration and colonization vessels from 2012 until 2030, and during that time 30 colony fleets were launched from Earth and the older human colonies. Unfortunately not all these colonization missions have met with success, and several Megaroad fleets have vanished without a trace in various parts of the galaxy. The most famous of these "missing fleets" is the original SDF-2 Megaroad-01 and escorts, which abruptly ceased all transmissions while exploring near the center of the galaxy in 2016 (though this fact was not revealed to the general public until many years later). Another notable lost vessel was the Megaroad-13, which discovered and colonized a new Earth-like planet that they named Varuta several dozen light years coreward of the Solar System in 2025. The colony prospered for almost two decades but then went silent in 2043. It was later revealed that the Megaroad-13 crew had been taken over by the Protodeviln, a race of incredibly powerful beings that had been imprisoned on an ice world in the Varuta system. This led to the emergence of the Varuta Empire and subsequently the UN Spacy/Varuta War of 2045. These disappearances along with several others prompted the UN Spacy to re-evaluate their colony ships design, resulting in the development of the New Macross-class colony ships in 2030. Although Megaroad-class vessels are no longer constructed, those who have not yet discovered Earth-like planets to settle are still exploring the far reaches of the galaxy, and will undoubtedly remain in service for many years to come. RPG STATS Vehicle Class: Megaroad-class Colony Ships Type: Multi-generation Long-range Colony Vessel Government: New Unity Government (Earth) Manufacturer: ORTEC Company/UN Spacy Crew: Command Tower: 110 Ship Crew: 5,830 VF Pilots: 324 + 192 reserve Troops: 1,240 Civilian Colonists: 80,000 Operational Deployment: 2012 Notable Ships of Class: *''SDF-2 Megaroad-01'' (launched 2012, disappeared near center of galaxy in 2016. Fate unknown.) *''Megaroad-13'' (launched 2020, discovered and colonized planet Varuta in 2025. Crew and colonists taken over by Protodeviln in 2043, ship scrapped by Varuta empire shortly afterwards.) MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Forward 2/3 of Ship (Colony) 60,000 (2) Rear 1/3 or Ship (Command Section, Main Engines) 175,000 Left Wing (Crew Quarters, Landing Bays) 100,000 Right Wing (Crew Quarters, Landing Bays) 100,000 Main Laser Cannons (2, front) 2,000 each (3) Command Tower 10,000 (3) Sensor Array (Top of Command Tower) 1,000 (4) Main Thrusters (4) 20,000 each (4) Secondary Thrusters (4) 2,500 each Guidance Thrusters (30) 300 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (150) 200 each Semi-transparent outer hull per 40ft area (forward 2/3) 100 Armored outer hull per 40ft area (rear 1/3, wings) 250 Interior walls (per 20ft area) 20 (5) Pin Point Barriers (8) 5,000 each NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the front 2/3 section of the Megaroad ship will essentially destroy the city-colony contained within the ship. (2D4x10) percent of the colonists inside the city will be killed instantly due to explosive decompression, and all internal structures and facilities will be destroyed. The ship can still function and is maneuverable (for what it's worth) but its use as a colony ship will be lost. If the forward section is destroyed the main laser cannons will also be rendered inoperable. #Depleting the MDC of the rear 1/3 section of the Megaroad ship will destroy the ship, due to loss of the power systems and main engines. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The Megaroad itself will be unsalvageable, and any surviving colonists must be rescued quickly or they will die as the heat and atmosphere of the city-colony drains into space. #Destroying the command tower will instantly kill the command staff and deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a VF-4 Lightning III. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. Destroying the main sensory array on top of the command tower will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed instantly. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. In an atmosphere, the Megaroad will still be able to land using antigravity engines (provide the rear 1/3 of the spacecraft is intact) but will not be able to take off again. #The Pinpoint Barriers regenerate at a rate of 1,250 MD per second (2,500 MD per melee round). If destroyed, a barrier will completely regenerate within four seconds (2 melee rounds). See the Pinpoint Barrier System entry for details. SPEEDS: Speed(sublight): 0.16 speed of light (25,600 miles per second) Speed(Auxiliary Drives): Mach 2.5 Space Fold: Range Unlimited (1 light year every 6 minutes) Planet bound: Can land and take off if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere for extended periods of time. Maximum' Range': Unlimited (estimated 30 year life span) STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 17,160 ft (5,200 m) Length (command tower only): 792 ft (240 m) Weight: 285,000,000 tons (empty) / 351,000,000 tons (standard) Fold System: ORTEC Heavy Duty Fold System Cluster Sublight Drive: ORTEC/Rolls Royce/Shinnakasu Impulse Drive Cluster Gravity Control System: Internal Auxiliary Engine: ORTEC Rocket Motor Cluster Radar System: Stealth Aegis Pod WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'HEAVY LASER CANNONS (2):' Although not intended to engage directly in ship-to-ship combat, Megaroad-class vessels carry two heavy lasers on the front of the hull that can do impressive damage if necessary. These cannons are modelled after the main laser cannons used on most Zentraedi warships. The cannons are fixed forward and can only fire at targets directly in front of the ship. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 5,000 miles (8,040 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6x1000 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each cannon can fire once every other round. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #'RETRACTABLE LASER TURRETS (126):' The Megaroad colony ships have retractable laser turrets mounted at various strategic places along the hull. These short-range lasers are intended primarily for anti-aircraft and anti-mecha defense, but can do moderate damage against enemy spacecraft if they get too close. When not in use gun turrets are concealed within the hull underneath a sliding hatch. At most 21 lasers can be brought to bear on a single target. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'RANGE:' 30 miles (48.2 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6x20 M.D. each. Several lasers can be directed to fire in volleys of 3 or more. A volley of 3 beams does 3D6x20 M.D., a volley of 6 beams does 6D6x20 M.D., and so on. A full volley of 21 beams aimed at a single target does 4D6x100 M.D. (!) if it hits. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each laser can fire once per melee, and can be combined in any volley combination of 3 or more lasers, up to 21 lasers. Volleys can be directed at different targets. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #'HEAVY MISSILE LAUNCHERS (12):' Megaroad-class vessels contain twelve missile launcher tubes for launching ICBM-like missiles during combat. Resembling torpedo launchers, six are mounted on each wing of the ship recessed into the hull and fire forward only. Like the heavy laser cannons, the missile launchers are intended to be used in defense against enemy warships. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 3,000 miles (4,824 km) #*'SPEED:' Mach 2+ (1340 mph/2140 kmph) in an atmosphere. #*'DAMAGE:' 4D6x1000 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS:' 3,000 feet (915 m) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each launcher tube holds one missile and must be reloaded after firing. Reloading a launcher tube takes 1 minute (4 melee rounds). If loaded, all 12 tubes can fire at once for a volley of 12 nuclear missiles (!). #*'PAYLOAD:' Megaroad ships carries 60 missiles in storage that can be readied for firing in about 30 minutes. Additional missiles can be carried if deemed necessary, however. #*'NOTE:' These missiles CANNOT be used by variable fighters. #'PINPOINT BARRIER DEFENSE SYSTEM:' Originally developed by researchers onboard the SDF-01 Macross during Space War One, the Pinpoint Barrier System became a standard defense system on board all UN Spacy starships, starting with the Megaroad colony ships. The system generates four small disc-shaped force fields that can be positioned anywhere along the ship to deflect missiles, energy beams or projectiles. Each pinpoint barrier is about 200 ft (61 m) in length and can absorb up to 5,000 MD in damage, which then regenerates within four seconds (2 melee rounds). The barriers can also be layered on top of each other to generate a field which provides 20,000 MDC and can even deflect heavy particle beams (usually). The Megaroad vessels carry two PPB systems as opposed to a single system on most UN Spacy vessels. If one group of four is disabled or destroyed (e.g. by deflecting a heavy particle beam) the other will continue to function. The barriers are controlled by operators in the command tower of the ship. These operators are instructed to defend (1) the command tower, bridge, and sensor array, (2) any breaks or weaknesses in the front 2/3 of the ship around the city-colony, (3) main engines, and (4) hangar bays and weapon systems, in that order. The operators primarily concentrate on defending the ship against larger spacecraft and leave defense against mecha attacking the carrier to the VF pilots and laser turrets. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense (the pinpoint barrier system cannot be used as a weapon) #*'RANGE:' Up to 300 feet (91.5 m) from the surface of the vessel. #*'DAMAGE CAPACITY:' Can sustain up to 5,000 MD per round. Regenerates at a rate of 2,500 MD per melee round. #*'RADIUS:' 200 ft (61 m) #*'DEFENSIVE MOVEMENT:' Can move from one end of the carrier to the other in less than a single round. Trained operators can attempt to block attacks up to 8 times per melee (counts as a parry) and are at +7 to block. Untrained characters can parry up to their number of hand-to-hand attacks with their normal parry bonuses only. #*'PAYLOAD:' Nearly inexhaustible. Will work as long as system is functional (see below) and engines are intact. If main engines are destroyed, the barrier will loose power and not function. #*'NOTE:' If all four barriers are grouped in a single spot they can deflect a heavy particle beam attack, such as the one generated by the Macross Cannon, Zentraedi/Varuta command warships, and some Protodeviln. However, the beam will completely destroy all four barriers and put incredible strain on the pinpoint barrier system, to the point where it may short out. After deflecting an energy beam, roll percentile dice on the table below to determine additional effects/damage. #**'01-15:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'16-30:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'31-45:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair (yes, DAYS of work). #**'46-60:' Completely destroyed! System can be rebuilt, but will require new parts and 2D6 DAYS of work to replace. #**'61-75:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair. #**'76-90:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'91-95:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'96-00:' It's a miracle! Trivial damage only, system will be operational again in only 4D6 melee rounds! SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM:' The Megaroad colony vessels are equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main energy system (in the rear 1/3 of the ship) can supply energy to it. *'HIGHWAYS AND PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION:' The city-colony inside the Megaroad has an extensive series of roadways for quick transportation of supplies and troops throughout the area. The city also has an extensive public transportation system of buses and subway lines to help citizens get around. Usually only colony officials, maintenance/transport staff, and military personnel are allowed to own vehicles. *'HOLOGRAPHIC PROJECTION SYSTEM:' The semi-transparent windows surrounding the city-colony contain a sophisticated holographic projection system which is used to generate images of terran skies over the windows. These images help to calm colonists and make them feel like they are living in a city on Earth and not on a ship voyaging through space. The holographic system is often used to divide time on the vessel into day and night segments. During the day the holographic system blocks the outside view and projects artificial sunlight over the city, and at night the system is turned off to provide an uninhibited view of the passing stars. *'HYDROPONIC FOOD GARDENS:' The lower decks of the Megaroad vessels contain an extensive hydroponics facility for growing food to feed the colonists and crew. The techniques used to grow food onboard the colony are so effective that they can feed the 80,000 colonists and 7,696 troops onboard the Megaroad on an ongoing basis, making the colony self-sufficient. *'HYPERSPACE COMMUNICATIONS:' Based on the same technology as the space fold system, the hyperspace communications relay allows faster-than-light communication between the New Macross ships and other vessels or planetary bases. Hyperspace communications are still not instantaneous, however. Audio/video communication travels through hyperspace at a rate of about 5 seconds per light year, so messages communicated over vast distances can still take days, weeks, or months to arrive. *'LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:' The Megaroad vessels have sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for up to 90,000 people for up to 30 years (air is recycled). In an emergency the life support system can support up to 120,000 people at one time, though living conditions onboard will get extremely cramped at that point. The colony also has enough water onboard to support the population for up to 15 years (with recycling). Food can also be supplied indefinitely to the crew provided that the hydroponic gardens onboard remain intact (see above). If these gardens fail for whatever reason the Megaroad has enough emergency rations onboard for approximately 2 weeks. *'LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS:' The impressive communications array of the Megaroad command tower can communicate with up to 1,000 craft simultaneously at ranges of up to 900 miles (1,440 km). This range can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft as to relay communications. *'LONG-RANGE RADAR:' The radar array of the command tower is equally as impressive as the communication system, and can track and identify up to 2,000 craft simultaneously. The radar system has a 1,000 mile/1,600 km range. *'SPACE FOLD SYSTEM:' For FTL propulsion, the Megaroad is equipped with an ORTEC Heavy Duty Fold System Cluster, capable of propelling the colony ship through hyperspace at speeds up to 9.83x10^9 mps (1.57x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 10 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft. *'SUBLIGHT ENGINES:' As a backup to the Fold System, the battle carrier is equipped with ORTEC/Rolls Royce/Shinnakasu Impulse Drive Cluster engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.16 speed of light (25,600 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the carrier is limited to speeds of Mach 2.5 maximum due to hull stress. Captain Bonuses *Combat Actions: 3 *Strike: +1 to strike with direct fire weapons and +3 to strike with missile weapons. *Dodge: +3 and +1 to Dodge with missile weapons. *Ship Bonus: +4 initiative +2 strike +7 Dodge MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): *'VF-4 Lightning III:' 300 (25 Squadrons) on active status. An additional 15 squadrons (180 planes) are stored in holding bays and can be readied within 2D6 hours. NOTE: After 2022 the VF-4 Lightning III fighters were phased out and replaced with VF-11 Thunderbolt variable fighters. *'VF-14 Heavy Bombers:' 48 (4 Squadrons, one in reserve). *'Shuttles and Support Craft:' 64 NOTE: The landing bays of the Megaroad vessels have enough room to hold an additional 6 squadrons (72 fighters) if necessary, though the bays would be extremely cramped at that point.